Broken Soul
by sultrylittlefruit
Summary: Grumm has been defeated and contained, and his reign is over. But what happens if Grumm has a secret operative on Earth that only one person can stop? What if that person is Doggie and Kat's illegitimate daughter? Doggie/Kat Syd/Sky Bridge/Z Jack/Ally Rated M for later chapters
1. Finding

Hello peoples! 'tis my first fanfic, so please be polite and review and I shall send you sexy and angels who feed you cookies and sing merry songs about your face!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, Power Rangers Samurai would not exist and the world would be a happier place.

With love- heartweaver

Chapter 1

Kat Manx sighed. Emperor Grumm had just been defeated by her best friend Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. The Syrian was reunited with his long missing wife, Isinia, and couldn't be happier. But now, the SPD Team was scouring Grumm's ship, looking for any dangerous weapons so they could be discarded before some equally heinous villain came along, looking to use them. Kat had been assigned the lab, and now she was examining all of Grumm's inhumane experiments. She crouched down near one small cage and saw a baby covered in lesions, its lips blue and chest still. A tear rolled down the Felinian's cheek before she could stop it as she remembered her own baby, killed in the destruction of her planet. She stood back up and continued her examination. Her brow furrowed as she examined the equipment. She knew Grumm had no knowledge of science, and neither did either of his cronies, Broodwing and Mora. This equipment was incredibly advanced. She wondered how he knew how to work it. All of the sudden, her sensitive hearing picked up a tiny rumbling noise. Her ears shifted backwards and she spun around. She heard the noise again and pinpointed the noise. It was coming from a large cage covered with a black sheet. Tentatively, she approached it and reached for the sheet. She lifted it, and then raised her hand to her mouth in horror. She dropped the sheet and backed away quickly and crashed into the equipment and shrieked.

Further down the corridor, Doggie Cruger ran towards the noise. He heard his best friend shriek and immediately sprinted towards the noise. He rounded the corner and saw Kat, crouched in the corner surrounded by science equipment looking horrified. He knelt by her. "Kat? C'mon, look at me. Tell me what's wrong." Doggie looked at her, but she just pointed at the large cage covered with a sheet and whimpered. Doggie stood and walked towards it. He reached towards it and slowly, carefully, lifted the sheet.

So sorry 'tis so short m'dears. I didn't know what else to write for the first chapter, so more interesting stuff in next chapters :]


	2. Saving

Here it is! Chapter 2 for you m'darlings. Enjoy and review, and it shall rain Doctor Pepper over your glorious head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, Power Rangers Samurai would not exist and the world would be a happier place

Chapter 2

Doggie stepped back, shocked. Inside the cage was a girl, no more than thirteen or fourteen years of age. She looked human, but not completely. She had a mop of black, unruly curls that obscured almost her entire face. Peeping out from under her dark hair were a pair of bright blue eyes, intelligent and angry, too old for a face so young. She was tall, thin, and wiry. When she moved Doggie and Kat could see the muscles shift under the tan skin of her legs. She opened her mouth in shock, revealing a pair of unnaturally sharp fangs. Her clothes were dirty and torn. Kat looked at the girl and felt angst tug at her heart. Button sized bruises running up and down her arms told her the girl had gotten many shots. Bruises on her abdomen, legs, and face told her the girl was beaten. There was even a scar on her face, pale and frightening.

The girl herself didn't look like a threat though. She looked tired, sad. Slowly, Doggie approached her and opened the cage. The girl shied away though, moving with sudden agility towards the corner.

"We won't hurt you," promised Doggie, extending a paw towards her. The girl looked at him, and then at Kat. "Come with us," said Kat. "We can help you." The girl shuffled forward and hesitantly put her hand in Doggie's paw. Her hands were calloused and grimy. Doggie helped her down and led her towards one of the two SPD Space Cruisers.

"Kat, you take her back to base and get her some medical treatment," Doggie ordered, giving her the girl's hand. Kat nodded and gently led the child to a seat in the cruiser and handed her a blanket. "It's a long trip; you look tired," she said. "I thought you might want this." The girl took the blanket and wrapped it around herself. Then, she looked up at Kat and blinked, and immediately curled up and fell asleep. Kat spent the ride home in silence.

When her shuttle docked, the girl was still sleeping soundly. Kat didn't have the heart to wake her, so she just gathered the tiny body into her arms and took her to the lab. Kat laid the girl on one of the examination tables, still wrapped up in her blanket. Kat sighed, a heavy anchor weighing down her heart. Just then, Isinia Cruger walked in.

"Hello Doctor Manx," she said, greeting her with a smile. Kat looked up and weakly returned a smile.

"Hello Isinia," she said quietly, turning back to the girl.

Isinia frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking over to the examination tables. She gasped.

"I know. Isn't it horrifying?" Kat shook her head. She wondered what sort of monster could do this.

"Indeed," Isinia choked out. Kat looked up just in time to see Isinia hurry out, completely terrified. Kat turned and walked over towards her desk, anxiously waiting for the awakening of her mystery patient.

Ooooh and just what will her newest patient have to saaaaay? *wicked grin* Review for drugs and sexytimes. All flames will be redirected into the Time Vortex. And you wouldn't want the TARDIS to set fire would you?

Be back soon loves-heartweaver


	3. Diagnosis

AAAAND here we go! Chapter 3 for you m'dears!

Disclaimer: If I owned PRSPD, there would be more kisses and love and stuff. And Aisinya wouldn't be there. So yeah. I don't own shit.

Chapter 3

_Mmm…_

Kat's head swiveled around. The girl on the table shifted, and Kat immediately got up from her chair and strode over to where she lay. No sooner had Kat arrived by her side that the girl's eyes popped open and frantically moved around. The girl leaped from the table with amazing liveliness towards the nearest corner of the room, where she crouched and tried to hide her face in the blanket. Kat ran to her side, but she just pressed herself tighter against the wall, whimpering.

"C'mon, I'm not going to hurt you," Kat reassured her. She repeated Doggie's gesture from earlier and extended her hand, and, once again, the girl shyly took it. Kat led her to the examination table she was laying on earlier and patted it, signaling her to hop on and have a seat. As the girl got comfortable, Kat retrieved her flashlight, stethoscope, and scanner. She walked towards the girl, but the girl shied away from the medical equipment.

"It's okay," said Kat. She showed her how the flashlight, scanner, and stethoscope worked. Once the girl was at ease, Kat began her examination. She shone the flashlight in each of her ears, eyes, and in her mouth. There was scarring at the back of her throat, possibly the cause of her muteness.

"Can you talk?" inquired Kat. The girl shook her head no and drew a line from the base of her throat to the middle of her breastbone. Kat picked up the scanner and scanned the area signified. She gasped. The girl had no vocal cords. They had been removed. She continued scanning the area and found signs of a broken collarbone and several broken ribs. Kat's heart went out to the girl. She was obviously abused and tortured since birth.

Just then, Boom and the B-Squad Rangers entered the lab.

"Kat? We heard you found somebody on the ship?" Sky asked in an official tone of voice, standing at the ready in sync with the rest of the Rangers.

Kat sighed. "At ease Rangers. Yes, what you have heard is true. We found her," she said, gesturing towards the girl. Z approached the table.

"Does she have a name?" she asked. Kat looked into the brilliant blue eyes of the girl, who shook her head no. Suddenly, there was a loud sniff. Everybody looked towards Bridge, the now Blue Ranger. He appeared to be fighting off tears.

"What's wrong Bridgey?" asked Syd worriedly. Bridge pointed to the girl.

"It's her emotions," he said. "They're so strong I can feel them through my gloves." The girl turned her face towards Bridge and the other Rangers, her face reflecting worry and fear. She looked sorry that she had done something like that. All of the sudden, she screwed up her face like she was thinking really hard, and Bridge's tears slowed. Kat looked amazed.

"She can put up barriers around her mind!" she exclaimed, looking shocked. The girl analyzed all of them, drinking in their features. They seemed safe. She saw none of the Evil Ones here. It seemed secure here.

"She wants a name," stated Bridge, reading her mind. "All her life she's been called names like stupid and worthless and a few other… unmentionables." He blushed a deep red, and Z and Syd giggled while Sky rolled his eyes. Kat looked at her, and decided to give her a name she had given to her unborn daughter before her planet's destruction.

"We'll call her Kayeh."

Omigosh she has a NAME NOW! *giggles* But if she can't talk, how can they discover the history and the person who did this to her? Review for snuggles and fuzzy socks fresh outta the dryer. Flames will be redirected to Deep Space for the Reavers to take care of.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4…. So yeah.

Disclaimer: The Doctor would be a Ranger if I owned PRSPD.

Chapter 4

Weeks passed, and the little girl known as Kayeh became much better. Her bruises and fractures healed very quickly, almost abnormally so. She gained some weight and began looking like a much happier, healthier girl. Her dirty, torn clothes had been replaced. Now, she wore black shorts with a brown belt, a white, long-sleeve sweater, and white leather boots. She refused to do anything with her hair, so it remained a tangled mess atop her head. However, no matter how long she stayed with the SPD team, she couldn't seem to gain the trust of two of the B-Squad Rangers.

"_I _think she's a spy," said Syd one day at lunch. She nodded in Kayeh's direction. The poor girl sat all by herself at a table in the far corner. Sky nodded in agreement, but Bridge shook his head.

"I'm not getting any hostile readings off of her. She a bit scared and confused, but not dangerous," said the Blue Ranger.

"I don't think she's dangerous either," said Z. "Plus, if Commander Cruger and Doctor Manx trust her, she must be okay, right?" Syd's brow furrowed as she nodded slowly, but Sky stood firm.

"Mrs. Cruger seems to be avoiding her a lot though," stated the Red Ranger. The Rangers at the table slowly nodded, confirming this. Isinia Cruger avoided Kayeh like the plague.

Bridge stood up. "Well, I'm going to keep her company," he said, looking hopefully at his three friends. Z stood up as well and gave Bridge a smile to say she would come with him, and he returned the smile as they walked towards the table.

Syd sighed and Sky looked at her. "When are those two gonna get together?" she wondered aloud.

Sky looked stunned. "They _like _each other?" he asked incredulously.

Syd fixed Sky with her best "_No duh, stupid" _face. She turned her attention back to the table in the corner and giggled a bit. Kayeh looked apprehensive as Bridge and Z playfully bickered with another. Apparently Bridge had gotten crumbs in the butter. Again. Sky, however, kept his attention on the Pink Ranger. He loved her blonde waves, especially with her new highlights that the summer sun gave her. And since her skin was tan, her baby blue eyes shone bright. Suddenly, both Sky and Syd felt a pair of hands on their shoulders.

"Taking a break, Rangers?" Syd's face lit up, and Sky good-naturedly rolled his eyes.

"Jack!" squealed Syd, pulling him into a crushing hug. Sky laughed at Jack's deer-in-headlights expression. Both Bridge and Z looked up, surprised by the sudden outburst, only to laugh at Ally's squeak as Syd pulled her into one of her famous bear hugs. For a petite blonde, Syd was strong. Bridge and Z joined the reunion party, leaving Kayeh with her lunch. Soon, there were hugs and handshakes, and once Commander Cruger came to examine the noise, the handshakes and hugs began again.

"Landors! And Miss Ally! What brings you here?" asked Commander Cruger.

"Well, we had some news..." began Jack.

"We're getting married!" squealed Ally, flashing a diamond engagement ring. Syd and Z gasped. Sky thumped Jack on the back.

"Congrats Landors! When you two gonna tie the knot?"he asked.

Jack chuckled. "We're thinking about spring, but we're still not sure. We'll tell you soon." he finished with a smile. Suddenly, Jack noticed Kayeh staring at him. He jerked his head in her direction. "What's the deal with your little lost girl over there?" he asked. "Oh, that's Kayeh. We found her on Grumm's ship. We think she was experimented on," said Commander Cruger. The corners of Ally's mouth turned down. "That's so sad. She's only, like, fourteen." Doggie nodded. "Yeah. It is," he said, turning to leave the cafeteria.

Yay! Jack and Ally are back and soon the action shall begin, closely followed by shippiness, and then there shall be a warm, gooey, sunsetty ending. See you soon darlings!-heartweaver


	5. Capabilities

This Chapter shall be rather interesting. So enjoy, and review for puggles and fluffy pillows.

Chapter 5

"Do we _really_ have to train this morning?" grumbled Syd.

Z pointed to her face and smirked. "You still have some guacamole around your eye," she chuckled as Syd frantically rubbed her face. Bridge couldn't stop himself from giggling, and Sky allowed himself a small smirk.

"Yes," said Commander Cruger. "It is essential you train. Especially since we have had Krybot sightings in New Tech Park." The Rangers gasped.

"Does that mean Grumm could have operatives still on Earth?" asked Sky.

"Possibly," answered the Commander. "However, when you train today, I'd like you to train one more person, if possible," he requested. The doors to the lounge opened, and in stepped Kayeh. Instead of her typical outfit, she wore an SPD training jumpsuit, but unlike standard training suits, this one was white instead of black. Doggie beckoned for her to come closer.

"Kat would like to test Kayeh's physical abilities. We already know how strong she is mentally." The Squad nodded. Last week, Kayeh had demonstrated her ability in mathematics, science, technology, history, and the arts, leaving everyone on the base, including Doctor Manx, baffled.

"Now, head out!" commanded Doggie.

"Yes sir!" chorused the Rangers, saluting their chief and heading for the doors. Kayeh followed them, anxiously glancing back at Commander Cruger before following the Rangers to the Training Field.

"What're we gonna start with today, Sky?" asked Bridge after they finished their routine stretches. Kayeh had proved to be extremely flexible and strong. Sky thought for a moment before pointing towards the hand-to-hand combat area.

"C'mon. Let's go," he said, leading three rangers and a very anxious looking girl towards the mats.

"First match: Me and Bridge," stated Sky. "Actually, Sky, it would be 'Bridge and I'," corrected Bridge as he stepped up and took his position.

"Ready, aaaaand… begin!" announced Z. Bridge and Z began sparring, years of training giving them plenty of experience. After two minutes, Syd called for stop and the two boys, glistening with sweat, clapped hands and stepped off the mat. Next, Syd and Z were up. They too, sparred with great skill until their time was up. Then, Sky stood up and pointed at Kayeh.

"Your turn," he said. She stood, but looked at Bridge, communicating through him. He wrinkled his forehead.

"She… doesn't want to hurt you," he said, looking towards Sky, who chuckled.

"Please. I'll be fine," he said with a reassuring grin. He took a ready stance, and Kayeh copied him.

"Aaaaand… begin!" said Syd. Sky charged toward Kayeh, but she sidestepped him with astounding dexterity and stuck out her leg, tripping him. She did this so quickly and in one fluid motion that Sky lay astounded on the ground for a few seconds before getting back up. He aimed a kick in Kayeh's direction, which she blocked quickly before raising his leg up to his nose, grabbing his other leg, and flipping him backwards so he landed on his stomach again. Grunting, he rose and assumed a ready position once more. _How is she doing this? _thought Sky. He nodded towards her.

"Try offensive moves. So far I've only seen defense from you," he huffed. She dipped her head in acknowledgement and ran towards him. She dodged his initial block, slid between his legs, stood, and delivered a punch to the small of his back. Sky crumpled on the mat, just as Z called time.

The girls rushed onto the mat. Syd reached the Red Ranger first.

"Sky! Are you okay?" shrieked Syd. She helped him up, and he groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he said coughing. "Bridge, ask Kayeh how she knows all of that," whispered Z. Bridge nodded and turned towards the girl. He crumpled his brow and looked at her. She looked nervous as he scanned her mind, looking for answers.

"She… doesn't remember? In fact, she doesn't remember anything from Grumm's ship at all. Her memories only go as far back to when Kat and Doggie saved her. She doesn't remember her imprisonment, where she's from, anything!" Bridge looked shocked, and the other Rangers mirrored his expression. Z snatched Kayeh's hand.

"We need to take you to Doctor Manx," she said seriously. Kayeh looked absolutely petrified at this point. The Rangers led her to the SPD Base, unaware of the dark figure lurking in a top floor window.


	6. Bond

Hi guys! Sorry about the wait. I was in Europe for about 2 weeks and I couldn't bring my computer. So I ate chocolate croissants and brainstormed. MY APOLOGIES.

**Psycho Tangerine**- Thank you so much for the constructive criticism! Honestly, you will never have any idea how happy that made me. *offers cake* This cake is not a lie.

So, this is going to be one of those moments where somebody does something that's really important and should've done something earlier and you're all like: WTF Y U NO DO THIS FIRST?

So yeah. Sorry for the kind of "No, duh," moment that happens here.

I am a hobo. I own nothing.

Chapter 6

Kat stared at the screen, her brow furrowed. Doctor Felix looked over her shoulder, his facial expression eerily similar to hers.

"This is a scan of her brain?" he asked.

Kat nodded. "Do you see here?" she asked, jabbing the screen with a slim finger. "There's a gap. It looks like…" Kat swallowed

"What is it Doctor Manx?" queried Doctor Felix, looking at her.

"It looks like somebody cut out a piece of Kayeh's brain and replaced it with something else," finished Kat. She shivered involuntarily. Whoever did this must have had no empathy whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Kayeh was sitting in the Rec Room. Her knees were tucked to her chest, a lock of hair hanging in her eyes. Her fathomless bright blue eyes were staring out the window, watching people walking around in the SPD Pavilion outside of the Command Center. All of the sudden, Syd sauntered into the room and parked herself in a beanbag chair with her journal under one arm and Peanut under the other. She snapped open her journal and began writing:

_Today, we had to train with Kayeh. She was really good. Like, scary good. She took out Sky, and he's our best fighter. I was really scared that he had gotten seriously hurt. I really like him. Z's the only one who knows, but she says it_'s _obvious. She also says Sky likes me back. I wish. He definitely has eyes on that cadet Caitlyn. I wish he would just-_

Syd was interrupted by a small scratching noise. She looked up to see Kayeh, who was slowly walking towards her. However, as soon as Syd looked at her, she froze, a fearful expression on her face.

"Oh. Hi Kayeh," said Syd, pursing her lips. She looked the girl up and down and felt a pang of sorrow in her heart. Her legs were still really skinny, a visible sign of her past malnutrition, and had scars crisscrossing all over her shins and thighs. Looking to her face, she noticed Kayeh staring at Peanut, a perplexed expression on her face.

"What is it?" asked Syd. Kayeh pointed to the stuffed elephant.

"Oh this?" Syd held up the toy. "This is Peanut. He's a stuffed animal," she said. Kayeh continued to look completely baffled.

"Did you have a stuffed animal when you were a kid?" asked Syd. The girl shook her head, taking a few tentative steps forward before sitting cross legged in front of the Pink Ranger. Syd looked at her for a bit and then held out Peanut.

"Here. You can hold him if you like," she offered. Shyly, Kayeh reached out and took the stuffed animal. Her face brightened upon feeling the soft plushness. She stroked the animal's fur and hugged it, then looked at Syd. Kayeh was wearing a smile, a true smile, the first smile Syd had ever seen on her face. Then, the smile twitched, faded, and Kayeh's eyes drooped. She fell to the floor, and Syd rushed to her side.

"Kayeh? Honey, can you hear me? Kayeh? Oh no…" Syd scooped up the tiny girl and ran towards the infirmary.

"Doctor Manx! Doctor Felix! Help!" she shrieked. She turned the corner, oblivious to the dark follower chuckling in the corner. Everything was going according to plan.


	7. Fixing

Oooookay, Chapter 7! This one is a bit more exciting.

**SeventhSinner- **Thank you so much or the review! And no, the operative is not going to be an O.C. You'll just have to wait! *evil grin*

DISCLAIMER! I own nada.

Chapter 7

Both Doctor Felix and Doctor Manx were interrupted from their thoughts when Boom came crashing through the doors.

"Doc- Doctor Felix! Doctor Manx!" he puffed.

"What is it Boom?" asked Kat.

Boom drew in a long breath. "It's that girl Kayeh! She was with Syd and she was behaving completely normal and all of the sudden she collapsed!" he exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Both men looked towards the Felinian. The sudden sharpness in her voice shocked them both.

Boom pointed with his finger. "She's in the West infirmary, first-" He didn't even get to finish. Kat sprinted by him and out the door, with Doctor Felix at her heels. After a short pause, Boom followed his superiors.

Kat rounded the corner with inhuman speed and jerked to a stop in front of Kayeh's room. There, she saw her laying there, eyes closed, skin pale, but breathing. Kat heaved a sigh of relief, just as the two men caught up with her.

"Is she okay?" Doctor Felix asked.

Kat turned towards him and offered him a small smile. "She's breathing," she whispered. Doctor Felix turned and hailed another base Doctor, Doctor Hendrix.

"Doctor Felix, Miss Manx, what can I do for you?" Kat smiled. She liked Doctor Hendrix. He was smart, polite and quiet.

"What is this child's status?" queried Doctor Felix, gesturing towards Kayeh.

"Well, the Pink Ranger brought her in in a complete panic, saying she had just collapsed! However, we checked her vitals, her blood, her breathing, everything, and it all seems to be normal," he finished with a shrug.

Kat pursed her lips. "Check her brain,"

Several Hours Later…

Kat walked out of surgery and breathed. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. After Kat had requested (well, more like commanded) that they scanned her brain, they found the object that she and Doctor Felix had discovered earlier was active and was sending electromagnetic pulses throughout her brain, rendering it dormant. Through hours of tedious surgery, they had managed to remove it. Now, it was Kat's job to discover its purpose and origin. Kat turned and looked at Kayeh. Her black hair was spread around the pillow like a mangled dark cloud. Her thick eyelashes cast shadows around her eyes. She looked… at peace. Kat hoped she'd be happier when she woke up. Doctor Hendrix had also managed to set up an artificial set of vocal cords in place of Kayeh's missing ones. So, once she woke up, she'd be able to talk, and also she might have her memories restored. Kat was disturbed by somebody clearing their throat behind her. She turned and came face to face with Doggie Cruger, her best friend who she wished she could be something more with.

Doggie gestured towards Kayeh. "I take it the surgery was a success?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kat. He loved her eyes; they were greener than any jade in the world.

Kat nodded and grinned. "Yes sir, Commander," she replied.

Suddenly, Doggie pulled a box out from behind his back, and Kat's grin vanished. "Can you explain why I found this on your desk, Miss Manx?" questioned Cruger. He opened the box to reveal a Morpher, shiny and new.

Kat fiddled with the buttons on her jacket. "I- I figured Kayeh could use it…" her voice trailed off as she looked at the Commander, begging for forgiveness. However, Cruger didn't get the chance to give her the forgiveness she asked for, because the Max Alert sirens went off. Kat and Doggie looked at each other, and then ran towards the command center. However, before sprinting off, Doggie laid the Morpher by Kayeh's bed, who remained in a peaceful sleep, oblivious to the chaos around her.

Ooooh! The chaos begins! Don't worry my lovies, the evil one shall be revealed soon. In the meantime, review for sweaters fresh out the dryer and cuddly teddy bears. Flames shall be given to Zuko to be used for Bending.


	8. Shatter

Chapter 8! This chapter is rather exciting and I have been looking forward to this!

Disclaimer: If I owned TV, Jersey Shore would not exist, and Firefly would still be on the air.

Chapter 8

Doctor Manx and Commander Cruger screeched to a halt in the Command Center. There, they found flustered cadets trying to stop the alarms currently shrieking throughout the base.

"What the hell is going on here?" growled Doggie.

An agitated cadet approached the angry commander and saluted. "Commander Cruger, sir! Our base has been infiltrated by an unknown force."

"Call in the Rangers!" barked Doggie.

"Sir! All Rangers have been deployed to New Tech Park to combat the Krybot outbreak!" reported the Cadet. All of the sudden, the doors to the Command Center slid shut. The alarms stopped abruptly, only to be replaced by a menacing cackle. Everyone in the Center turned towards the source. Doggie gasped in horror.

"Isinia?"

Meanwhile, in New Tech Park, the Rangers were fighting and onslaught of 300 Krybots, plus twenty Blueheads and ten Orangeheads.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Sky over the sounds of chaos. He looked towards his fellow Rangers. All of them were moving sluggishly. They were tired, hurting. Suddenly, a laser beam came out of nowhere and hit Sky directly in the chest, knocking him unconscious.

"Sky! No!" screamed Syd. She turned towards the Krybots, a fire burning in her heart. She became blind to all else. All she focused on was revenge. The other two rangers, equally as angry, mirrored her example until there was nothing but machine parts left. They powered down and ran towards the fallen Red Ranger, but Syd made it there first.

"Sky? Sky, Sky please don't die! Please!" Her words were clouded with tears, on the verge of shrieks. She cradled his head in her lap, caressing his cheeks. Z pressed a hand to her face, tears streaming down her face. Bridge pulled her into his arms, holding her close as she shook with sobs. She clung to his chest as he tried to get into contact with the base, but to no avail. Bridge and Z walked over to a still sobbing Syd. They sunk to the ground and held each other, waiting for someone to come to their rescue.

Isinia Cruger sneered at her husband's look of shock. She sauntered forward, accompanied by two Orangeheads.

"Buh- buh- I-," stammered Doggie, clearly stunned.

"Buh- buh what, _sweetie_?" mocked Isinia. "What? Did you think I still loved you? Please." She rolled her eyes. "After you joined SPD, you _never _had time for me. So something had to be done. I got in contact with Grumm, and we planned the entire thing. The destruction of Sirius, me getting kidnapped, your comrades' deaths, everything. Except you didn't die. But that didn't matter, it was just a small flaw in our plans, nothing more," she said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "So, we created this plan. In the process, we fell in love. You peasants have the honor of standing in the company of the Troobian Empress." She smiled with pride. Doggie continued gaping at her, paralyzed with shock.

"How did you convince Grumm to go along with your plan?" asked Kat.

Isinia turned her cold stare towards Kat. "Why, Doctor Manx, you and I are rather similar. Except you use your skills for good. A pointless use, if I may say so myself."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Kat.

"I'm a scientist, Doctor Manx. All those test subjects you found? They were mine. I was trying to grow Grumm the perfect assassin. The dead ones were failures. In fact, you have my finest piece of work in your infirmary right now. The child you call Kayeh, yes?" Isinia fixed Kat with a smug look. "I created her with DNA from two different blood samples."

"Whose blood?" asked Doggie, speaking his first words in a while.

Isinia gave him a manic grin. "You're going to love this. Guess what Doggie? You're a father. But I'm not the mother. Oh, heavens no. Doctor Manx, I love the name you gave Kayeh. It's rather… _appropriate _considering it's your deceased daughter's name, yes?" Isinia watched the reactions crossing their faces with amusement. She continued, "Yes. It's a shame her father's not around anymore," she finished, pulling out a laser and shooting Doggie in the heart. And as he fell to the ground and Kat shrieked and ran to his side, two things happened at once.

Kayeh's eyes snapped open.

And Sky took a breath.

Oooooooooh! I'm not going to lie, that cliffhanger even gave me goosebumps! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. And don't judge me for the whole "science- technical" stuff Isinia was talking about. I don't know anything about any of that. *oblivious face*

Please rate and review for Ramen noodles and cookies. All flames will be redirected to 221B Baker Street for Sherlock to experiment on.


	9. Morph

Ah gracious I'm so busy. I'M SO SORRY BUT I'LL BE GONE FOR A WEEK (again) AND THEN SCHOOL WILL START AND IT WILL TAKE ME FOREVER TO UPDATE.

So please I'm begging you. Be patient and loving and understanding. I am going to be SO busy and will have no time for anything. At all. But I will update whenever I can and updates will probably come more often by December because that's when marching band (football) season ends and I can RELAX.

So yeah. This chapter is going to be really exciting and cool.

I own nothing. NOTHING I TELL YOU.

Chapter 9

All three Rangers turned towards Sky in shock.

"Sky! Sky, oh my God, Sky…" Tears poured from Syd's eyes as she cradled the injured Ranger.

"Ah, Syd, SYD! My chest…" Sky choked out.

Syd gasped. "Oh yeah! I'd better take a look at that. May I…?" she faltered as she gestured towards Sky's shirt. He shook his head yes, gritting his teeth against the pain. Gently, Syd took her saber and cut his shirt open. She gulped. Covering most of his tan, muscular chest was a large, black burn wound.

"Bridgey, do you have your first aid kit?" asked Syd urgently.

"No! It got knocked off me and destroyed during the fight. And I can't make contact with the base. Something's wrong up there," he said, looking off to see the top of the SPD Base looming over the trees. Bridge sighed. He hoped someone would come to their rescue soon.

Kat gently cradled Doggie's head. His breathing was shallow. She turned towards Isinia, her normally green eyes black.

"What have you done to him?" screamed Kat, fighting tears.

Isinia smiled. "I've changed him. I know Anubis Cruger _very _well, well enough to know that his greatest pride is being a Syrian. I didn't want to kill him, you know," she said earnestly. "I just wanted to wreck his life. Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have places to be." With that, Isinia Cruger snapped her fingers and dematerialized, taking the two Orangeheads with her. Kat sat there gaping for a few moments before springing into action.

"You cadets there! Help me get the Commander into the infirmary!" she yelled at two cadets. Together, the three of them took Doggie to the infirmary, where Doctor Felix took control. As she watched Doggie being wheeled away, she looked over at Kayeh's bed.

It was empty, and Kayeh's Morpher was missing.

The four Rangers were still waiting for help when Isinia Cruger appeared.

"Mrs. Cruger! Oh thank God we-"Z stopped mid-sentence when she saw who was with Isinia. Two Orangeheads.

Isinia glanced at them and smirked. "Awwww, look at your little faces. You thought I was on your side? Please," she said rolling her eyes. "Have at 'em, boys," she said to the Orangeheads. The robots stepped forward. All four Rangers knew they didn't have the power to Morph once more, and they knew they were facing death. So they all held onto each other, clinging to their friends in their last moments. The Orangeheads raised their lasers. The Rangers squeezed their eyes shut, waiting for the impact.

But it never came. Instead, they heard footsteps. The Rangers opened their eyes, and Isinia and the Orangeheads turned towards the source. There, at the edge of the park, stood Kayeh.

"Ah, it's _Kayeh,_" scoffed Isinia. Kayeh boldly took several steps forward until she was about a five feet away from Isinia. Isinia chuckled. "Why are you here? Did you come to _help?_ Please, what can you do?" she said, not breaking her intense gaze with the child.

Kayeh looked towards the Rangers. They were still grasping onto each other, with fear and hope in their eyes. Kayeh looked back towards Isinia as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an SPD Morpher. Isinia and the Rangers watched in shock and awe as Kayeh spoke her very first words.

"SPD, Emergency!"

ERHMAGERD. Kayeh is a Power Ranger! My dream job since forever.

Please review and rate for taquitos and socks.


	10. Savior

Okay, I'm trying to update as much as I can before I have to leave. So here's Chapter 10.

I own nothing.

Chapter 10

In a flash of light, Kayeh's tiny form was replaced by a Ranger. The Ranger's suit was a bright, clean white with purple lines delicately webbing across her chest. She had no number

"Wha- but HOW?" choked out Isinia. "Who are you? There can't be ANOTHER ranger!"

The Ranger looked towards the other Rangers before replying, "I am Genesis Ranger!" Sky gasped. His father had told him about the legendary Genesis Ranger. He said it was the highest rank of Ranger, and only those of extraordinary skill could obtain the rank.

Isinia's surprise was quickly replaced with rage. She shrieked, obviously livid that her plans had gone astray. "GET HER!" she yelled at the two Orangeheads, pointing towards Kayeh. Kayeh withdrew a sword and held it at the ready. The sword was purple and had a white hilt. The Orangeheads raced towards the Genesis Ranger, lasers ready, but she ducked past them with inhuman speed. She stabbed one in the chest. When she did so, the sword electrocuted the robot and killed it quickly and effortlessly. The other Orangehead shot a laser at her, but Kayeh jumped high, evading the laser. As she was coming back down, she stabbed the android in its empty eye socket, effectively killing it.

Isinia's eyes were wide with fear when the Genesis Ranger approached her. "Isinia Cruger! You are charged with the obstruction of justice, the attempt to take over an official SPD Base, and the inhumane experiments conducted while inside Grumm's ship!" The Genesis Ranger held out her Morpher, and Isinia Cruger was judged. Guilty.

Right when Kayeh was about to contain the villainess, Isinia began crying. "Kayeh, Kayeh please! I created you! I am the reason you exist! Besides, what would Doggie say if you did this to me? He would never forgive you," said Isinia cautiously, her eyes full of fear.

Isinia's act was convincing. Kayeh's arm was beginning to falter. "But you hurt me. You took out pieces of me. You tried to make me a killer," said Kayeh.

"And look what you're doing now! By containing me, you may as well be killing me. Now, put that silly Morpher down and let's talk," simpered Isinia.

"Don't listen to her Kayeh!" shouted Z.

Isinia whipped her head around, her eyes filled with rage. "SHUT UP!" she screeched. She reached behind her and began to draw a laser. Z gasped and Bridge grabbed her and held her to his chest. But before Isinia could shoot the cowering Ranger, there was a blinding flare of light, and Isinia disappeared. The Rangers looked to the ground and saw the villainess inside a Containment Card. However, it wasn't Kayeh who contained Isinia. The Rangers looked the other way and saw a very scared Kat Manx, trembling and holding a Morpher.

Kat and the Rangers ran into the base, all five of them supporting Sky on the way to the infirmary. They handed off the Red Ranger to a team of nurses. They took him to an operating room, and the worried Rangers followed. Kat was about to go as well, but she was stopped by Doctor Felix.

"Doctor Manx, what exactly did Mrs. Cruger do to the Commander?" inquired the Doctor.

"She shot him in the chest with some sort of ray gun. But… she said she didn't kill him. Just changed him. Why?" finished Kat.

Doctor Felix took a deep breath. "Well, she did change him. She used some sort of… converter ray. She changed everything about him, and now," he faltered. "Well, maybe you better come and see." He beckoned towards her and began to walk towards Doggie's room. Kat looked in and gasped. Doggie had changed. Now, instead of resembling a dog, he was different.

Anubis Cruger was human.


	11. Love

Okay, so there are some M rated themes in this chapter, so you have been warned!

Chapter 11

A few days later…

Kat sat in the chair next to Doggie's bed, staring out the window into the pavilion. Sky sat in a wheelchair, with Syd close to him. They were laughing at Bridge, who was currently running from Z and Kayeh. Ally and Jack were there too. Ally was sitting in Jack's lap, his arms protectively looped around her. Kat allowed herself a small smile. She looked back towards Doggie and noticed he was awake. She looked into his clear blue eyes, the only thing about his face that was the same.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Doggie.

Kat smiled again. "The kids… they're all playing outside," she said. "You seem a lot more… calm." Doggie chuckled. When he first woke up, he went absolutely crazy, freaking out about his appearance, and then his wife. "You forgive me, right?" asked Kat, referring to the fact that she had contained his wife.

Doggie's smile disappeared. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed. There was a moment of silence. Kat took the opportunity to drink in his new features. He had short, jet black hair and bright blue eyes framed with black lashes. His body was muscular and toned, and he was about 6'8. He resembled his old self, but it just wasn't the same.

"There's nothing to forgive, Kat," he said, looking towards her. "You did what was right." Kat stared at him, green eyes meeting blue. She blinked and broke their intense gaze, looking outside the window. She giggled a bit. Bridge and Z had tackled Kayeh to the ground and they were tickling her. The child's eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed. A happy smile obscured most of her face. Doggie tilted his bed up and looked out the window and laughed with Kat.

"Kayeh seems a lot happier now," said Doggie. Kat nodded. Her attitude had turned around completely. She had gone from a scared, confused experiment to a happy, healthy girl. "So, she's our 'daughter', huh?" he looked at Kat, but she didn't return his stare. She nodded, continuing to stare out the window. Doggie looked back out and saw the kids. Jack and Ally were still together, sitting close. Syd was holding Sky's hand. Z had her head on Bridge's shoulder. Kayeh was dancing in the middle of the three.

"He really likes her, doesn't he?" Doggie spoke up. Kat assumed he was talking about Bridge and Sky at the same time. She nodded. "He's just too afraid to make a move. He just sits there, hoping he likes her back, until one day it's too late or…. He does something." Kat looked towards Doggie. He was looking right at her. They were very close. She could see gold flecks in his blue eyes. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. His lips were soft and gentle. He looked at her, a mix of fear and hope in his eyes. Kat leaned forward and returned the gesture, only her kiss was more solid, more confident. Doggie deepened the kiss, both of them putting every repressed emotion from the past years into the action. Meanwhile, in the pavilion, Kayeh stopped dancing. She looked towards the building, smiled, and continued dancing, spinning and leaping as if her heart was filled with helium.

At around midnight, Z padded into the cafeteria. She really couldn't sleep. She thought if she got some hot milk or cocoa it would help. She walked over to the kitchen area, but found there was already somebody there.

"Bridge?"

Bridge turned around with a surprised look, which bloomed into a shy smile upon seeing his longtime crush. "Oh, hey Z. Couldn't sleep? Neither could I. I'm just so stressed out thinking about everything that's happened and then Jack and Ally's wedding and then Kayeh and the Commander and-"Bridge blushed. "Am I rambling again?" he asked sheepishly.

Z just chuckled as she made her way towards the stove. "It's fine. Makes you sound like you. And I like you." Z smiled in Bridge's direction, not hearing him mumble, "I like you, too," under his breath. Z stood on her toes, trying to reach a pot.

Suddenly, she felt a pressure behind her. "Let me get that," said Bridge, effortlessly reaching a pot and bringing it down in front of Z. She turned to face him, preparing to say thank you. However, her words were stopped when his lips came crashing down on hers.

She returned the kiss, reveling in the feel of his lips. He tasted like butter cookies and toast. He was equally as eager, savoring the taste of chocolate and vanilla bean. When they broke the kiss, Bridge's pupils were extremely dilated. Z's heart was fluttering in her chest. Bridge grabbed her hand and led her to his room, leaving the kitchen light on bright throughout the night.

Bridge and Z resumed kissing once they entered his room. He slipped his hands under her oversized yellow t-shirt. He skimmed his fingernails up and down her bare back. He lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. Soon, his t-shirt, his pants, her panties, and his boxers formed a clothing pile on the floor. Tentatively, Bridge reached for her breasts, gently palming the soft globes in his hands. Z arched her back and moaned right in the Blue Ranger's ear, making his moves more confident and intensifying Z's pleasure. Gently, Z led him to his bed, guiding him to rest on top of her. Bridge's eyes met hers, and his expression reflected love, excitement and concern. "Are you sure?" he whispered. Z nodded, and slowly, carefully, Bridge entered her. Both gasped at the sensation. Z rocked her hips, craving more. Bridge picked up his pace and peppered her jawline with soft kisses.

Eventually, Z felt the warmth pooling in her belly that let her know she was close. She whispered sweet words in Bridge's ear, encouraging him to move quicker. Soon, Z's climax crashed into her like a wave onto the shore. Bridge climaxed with her, collapsing into her and burying his face into her neck. She rubbed circles on his back as she pulled the sheets around them, snuggling into Bridge's warm embrace. There, they fell asleep, not as the Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger, but as one.


	12. Repair

Oh my goodness I love you all.

Yes, I am aware that I haven't updated, but a very long series of unfortunate events (schoolwork, I got sick, my grandmother was hospitalized, my friend broke his ankle, I lost a piece on my Mellophone) have been absolutely KILLING what little free time I had. Plus, my friend intro'd me to Supernatural and my free time flew away. BUT I'M BACK and I hope I can update more frequently and thank you for being so patient!

Disclaimer: Yo no tengo nada.

Chapter 12

Kat Manx sighed, staring blankly at the Command Center's computer screen. No new threats had arisen since Grumm and Isinia had been taken down. Her eyes flickered briefly towards the empty chair where Doggie had presided. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking back two days earlier. After she kissed Doggie, she fled his ward, believing she had made a mistake. He couldn't want her. And how could she be with him? She couldn't betray her old husband. He was the love of her life. But…

Kat massaged her temples. It was lonely in the center. All the cadets and Boom had gone out to get food, but Kat resisted their invitation to come along with them. Suddenly, she heard three knocks at the door. Kat turned her head and saw Doggie, wearing a tight, black shirt with black pants. A small half smile played at his lips.

"May I come in?" he asked quietly, taking a few steps forward. Kat pursed her lips and nodded, reverting her attention back to the monitor. The smile slipped from Doggie's face. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Kat, you can't keep doing this,"

Kat didn't lift her head. "Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what," growled Cruger. "You've been avoiding me ever since you kissed me in the hospital."

Kat's temper flared. "I'm sorry?" she said, whipping her head back to glare at him. She walked around the control console. "I kissed you? If I recall correctly, you made the first move, buster." She gave his chest a stiff shove with one hand, making him growl.

"Kat-"

"Why would you do that anyways?" she asked, her eyes tearing up. "I know you don't love me. Am I your idea of a rebound? Or is this revenge for locking up your wife? Huh? Answer me!" She was screaming now, tears flowing down her face. Doggie's eyes reflected hurt and confusion.

"I- Kat, I would never-"

"Just forget it," she whispered, pushing past him, heading for the doors. She ran out, heading towards the balcony. Doggie stood there, mouth wide open, before sinking into a chair and allowing his own tears to flow.

Kat pushed open the balcony doors and sat on a bench, staring at the flowers. She tried telling herself to stop crying, to pull herself together, but it was no use. Her head sunk into her hands and her shoulders jerked with silent sobs.

"Kat?"

Kat looked up into the vivid blue eyes of Kayeh. They copied Doggie's eyes perfectly. She forced herself to smile. "Hey sweetie," she said hoarsely, wiping away her tears. "Why aren't you with everybody else?"

Kayeh made a face. "Bridge and Z are being all romance-y. Also, since Sky's still in the hospital, Syd's bored. She keeps trying to brush my hair." She sat next to her adopted mother. "Are you okay?" asked the little girl, looking at Kat.

Kat smiled. "Yeah… yeah sweetheart. It's just grown-up stuff."

Kayeh gave her mom a look. "C'mon. Really? I face two Orangeheads, a Troobian Emperor and a psychotic Syrian and you tell me I can't handle grown-up stuff?" Kat giggled at her daughter's outburst.

"It's Doggie, isn't it?" Kat's smile fell once she heard his name. She nodded and sniffled.

"He- he doesn't love me," she whimpered.

"Did he tell you this?" Kayeh's eyes darkened with rage at the thought of this.

"N- no, but…"

"Then how do you know?"

"Well… how could he love me?" sniffed Kat.

Kayeh rolled her eyes. "Kat, you're overthinking it. He does love you. I feel it. It's pure, it's genuine, and it's as obvious as the pimple on Boom's forehead. I've felt it since I got on this base. Hell, I felt it in my sleep!" Kat looked at her in shock.

"Really?" she whispered tentatively. Kayeh nodded.

"Stop overthinking it. Just go with your feelings," Kayeh smiled and hugged Kat, who returned the embrace. Kat sighed. Now she just had to get Doggie to forgive her.

Doggie stood in front of the door, hesitating. His hand hovered for about a minute before he knocked. Soon, the door slid open, revealing Kat. She wore black sweats rolled up to the knee, revealing tan legs. The white tee she wore slid off her shoulder, exposing her collarbone. Doggie swallowed. "We need to talk." Kat nodded and moved aside, inviting him into the room. This was the first time he had ever been inside. It was white with light wood furniture. Her desk was cluttered with a computer and various books and papers. On her nightstand, there was a picture. Doggie took a closer look and saw Kat with a handsome man with tan skin and curly black hair. Kat held a baby in her arms, a spark in her eyes that no longer existed.

"Is this your husband?" asked Doggie. Kat turned and nodded, moving to sit on the bed. She looked at her hands.

"Doggie- I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said those things about you. I know you would never hurt me that way. They were just the only reasons I could think you would ever want me."

Doggie looked at her in disbelief before sitting on the bed beside his best friend, the love of his life. "Kat, look at me," he whispered. She turned her head, looking into his beautiful eyes. "Katherine Manx, I do truly care for you, not just as a friend. You are my world. You stand up to me; you help me get through everything. Without you, I would be an emotional train wreck. I would be incomplete. What I'm trying to say is…" he trailed off, leaning in towards Kat. His lips hovered over hers before he whispered, "I love you."

Their lips crashed together, passion surging throughout their bodies. Doggie locked his arms around her and slowly brought her to lie on the bed, her arms twining around him. He began kissing her neck and collarbone, sucking at the base of her throat and making her moan in pleasure. He brought her shirt over her head and began gently nuzzling her breasts. She removed his shirt, running her hands up and down his muscled body before going to work on his belt. Slowly, she removed his engorged manhood from his boxers and slid it inside her warm mouth. He groaned, letting his eyes slide shut. After a while, Kat moved back and removed her pants and underwear. Doggie lay there, completely in awe of the beauty in front of him. He pulled her on top of him so they were both sitting up, their foreheads touching. Doggie slid inside of her. Soon they picked up the pace until they were both whimpering with ecstasy. Doggie brought his lips to her ear.

"Say it," he growled in her ear, kissing her jaw.

Kat stuttered, forcing her brain out of its sex induced stupor. "I… l-love… you!" she shrieked the last word, climaxing just as he spilled inside her. She collapsed into his strong embrace, panting with the sheer exertion of it all. Doggie turned and stared into her eyes, watching her eyelids droop closed before slipping into his own slumber.

Ta-Da! Not too shabby, huh? I mean, not in my opinion

PLEASE REVIEW. See you soon hopefully


	13. Blue

You guys can't see me, but I'm hugging you.

I HAVE BEEN GONE FOREVER AND I'M SORRY. Lots and lots of things occurred.

*voice in head* No, you're just lazy.

*heartweaver* Fuck off, brain.

So here we are with chapter 13! This story will be coming to an end soon, and I'm thinking about writing a marching band fic to cope with my post-marching season depression. (We won the state championship! :D) Any other marching band geeks?

*voice in head* forever alone…

*heartweaver* SHUT UP.

Chapter 13

"Sit still."

"I'm- mph- trying!" Kayeh wiggled as Syd attempted to force the brush through her ebony mane. She was determined to straighten out Kayeh's hair. They had been sitting together in Sky's hospital room for over an hour. One half of her hair hung in shiny curls, while the other half still remained tangled.

"Do you even use conditioner?" asked Syd, yanking the brush.

"What's conditi- ow ow ow ow!" shrieked Kayeh as the brush was finally freed from her hair.

Syd looked at her in shock before pointing at the door. "Go take a shower in my room. The blue bottle is conditioner. Use ALL OF IT." Kayeh ran out of the room, desperate to flee the evil brush. Syd sighed and rubbed her eyes. Then she heard somebody slowly clapping behind her. She turned and saw Sky, sitting up and laughing at their attempt to make Kayeh's hair behave. "Sky!" Syd gasped and ran to him, hugging him gently. "How do you feel? Do you need anything? I could get you soup, or give you a back massage, or get you some water, or-" Sky cut her off by laughing.

"Syd, slow down. I'm fine, okay? I don't even know why they're keeping me in this stupid place anymore." He looked at her. Her eyes were bright, beautiful. "How's everybody doing?" he asked, sitting up a bit more. Syd propped him up on some pillows before giving him updates.

"Kayeh's talking a lot more. She's also gained more weight, and she's a bit more sociable. Kat is pretty happy right now, and so is Doggie, even though…" she trailed off and Sky nodded, understanding.

"What about Bridge and Z?"

Syd got a puzzled look on her face. "I dunno. I haven't seen them in a while. Of course, I'm in here most of the time. But they come visit. _Together_." she flashed him a bright smile. Sky chuckled, then winced.

"Ah!" he cried, squeezing his eyes shut. Syd immediately grabbed his hand, her eyes full of worry. "I'm- _mmf-_ fine." he choked out. He opened his eyes. "Just- talk to me. Distraction."

Syd nodded. "Well, Jack and Ally's wedding is in a month, and Ally picked out her dress and it's totally GORGEOUS and I found a really nice yellow one for Z even though she doesn't want to wear a dress but I told her it's a wedding and it's a special occasion and all that jazz and I found one for Kayeh that's purple but she doesn't want to wear a dress and says she doesn't understand what a wedding even is and –" Syd was cut off from her rambling when she felt Sky pull himself up to press his lips to hers.

Sky rejoiced as he felt her respond, moving her lips almost in sync with his. He tangled his strong hands in her hair and she cupped his face in her delicate palms. They pulled away to look into each other's eyes, blue to blue.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hey," she responded, before kissing him once more, this kiss less passionate, more fleeting. And yet, it contained the same love as the last one, the same level of intoxicating power. Sky grinned and reached for her hand. He scooted over and let Syd curl up next to him, who carefully avoided his wound. Exhaustion claimed the both of them and they fell asleep, fingers and hearts intertwined.

Seriously you guys, I love you to bits. Thanks for being patient.

Hopefully my next chapter will be my last and then I can move on to a marching band or Sherlock one.

~sultrylittlefruit


End file.
